Jack and the Terminator
by mah29732
Summary: The evil Aku and his team of scientists have created a new robotic bounty hunter to go after Jack. Will Jack survive this one?
1. The Making of the Terminator

Jack and the Terminator  
  
by SubZero2000  
  
Chapter 1: The Making of the Terminator  
  
Aku waited impatiently as he sat in his high arm chair.  
  
"When is this special project going to be completed?" asked Aku.  
  
Aku's head scientist rushed to his call.  
  
"Sir, we're almost complete with your project" said the head scientist as he  
  
saluted to Aku.  
  
"Yes!" said Aku as he smiled evily. "Bring me my special project here!"  
  
"Yes, right away sir!" said the head scientist.  
  
A few mouments later, several scientists came back with what look like to be a  
  
robotic bounty hunter.  
  
"What is this?" asked Aku, "This looks nothing like a pile of scrap metal, shaped like  
  
a human skeleton! You call yourselves scientists?!"  
  
"Please Aku, let us explain" said the head scientist in a cowardly voice.  
  
"Very well then" said Aku, "tell me what is so special of this robotic bounty hunter?"  
  
"Well," said the head scientist, "we call this the Terminator. He can disguise himself  
  
as man, with great strength."  
  
"Hmm" said Aku, "very well then. Perhaps this bounty hunter will be more useful. Give  
  
this bounty hunter proper cloths, and send him off to find that Samurai."  
  
"Yes Aku" saluted the head scientist, "right away sir!"  
  
The group of scientists then left Aku's dark lair. When the group of scientists entered their  
  
lab, they cleaned the robotic bounty hunter. Then they literally change the robotic  
  
bounty hunter into a man. The scientists then place biker cloths on the Terminator  
  
and then gave the Terminator sunglasses.  
  
"Thank you" smilied the Terminator as he took the sunglasses and placed it on.  
  
"Well, you heard Aku" said the head scientist, "find Samurai Jack."  
  
"I may need to know what the fugitive looks like" said the Terminator as he was preparing  
  
to leave the lab.  
  
The head scientist signaled two other scientists to bring them a wanted poster of Samurai Jack. The  
  
Terminator studied the wanted poster of Samurai Jack. Then the Terminator started to leave  
  
the lab.  
  
"I'll be back" said the Terminator as he exited the building.  
  
Aku watched as the Terminator left the lab and stole a hover bike. Then Aku started an  
  
evil laugh.  
  
"Good bye Samurai Jack!" laughed Aku, "Your days are numbered!" 


	2. The Bar

Jack and the Terminator  
  
Chapter 2: The Bar  
  
It was dark when Jack entered the bar.  
  
"A drink sir?" asked a robotic waiter.  
  
"Ah, yes" said Jack, "some tea would be nice."  
  
"Right away" said the waiter as the robot went to the bartender.  
  
While the robotic waiter was getting Jack's tea. Jack decided to sit down  
  
at a table in the corner of the bar. As Jack was approaching the table, the other  
  
customers of the bar looked at the stranger. Then as Jack sat down in his chair,  
  
the robotic waiter came with his tea.  
  
"Thank you" said Jack as he took the tea from the robotic waiter.  
  
"You're welcome" replied the robotic waiter.  
  
While Jack was busy drinking his tea, the samurai did not know that the Terminator was  
  
parking his hover bike right outside of the bar. But what the Terminator also didn't know  
  
is that the hover bike he stole was from a ruthless biker gang. As the Terminator got off  
  
of the hover bike, he could hear several bikers coming toward him.   
  
When the bikers stopped, their leader got off of his bike. He was just as tall as the Terminator,  
  
except he had a bazooka in his backpack and had several other weapons showing.  
  
"So, you must be da fool that stole one of our hover bikes?" said the gang leader in an angry voice.  
  
"You have no concern for me" said the Terminator.  
  
"Oh, so now you're a chicken?" taunted the gang leader.  
  
The Terminator then grinned his teeth. The Terminator then studied the gang leader and  
  
his cronies. At least two other gang members had machine guns and the others have some  
  
sort of lightsaber-like swords.  
  
"Well?" said the gang leader, "What do you have to say?"  
  
"Talk to the hand!" replied the Terminator as he litteraly placed his hand in front  
  
of the gang leader.  
  
"What?!" screamed the gang leader, "No body talks back to us and gets away with it!" Get him!"  
  
The entire gang launched their attack against the Terminator. But the Terminator was  
  
too quick for them. He launched his attack against a gang member who had a lightsaber-like  
  
sword, litteraly punching the lights out of that gang member. Then the Terminator took  
  
the lightsaber-like sword.  
  
"So you got a weapon?" asked the gang leader, "Nice. Make him pay!"  
  
The Terminator launched his attack against two other gang members. Knocking both of them  
  
unconcious. Then the bounty hunter concentrated his attention to the two gang members  
  
with the machine guns. The two gang members tried to fire at the Terminator, but the  
  
Terminator dodged every shot they had. Then the Terminator used his lightsaber-like   
  
sword to take their two machine guns out. The two gang members then fled the scene.  
  
"Come back here and fight you cowards!" shouted the gang leader as he was shacking his fist.  
  
"Now it's just you and me" said the Terminator as he drew his weapon.  
  
"Very well then" said the gang leader.  
  
The leader of the gang took out his bazooka and fire a missle at the Terminator. But the  
  
Terminator was too quick and dodged the missle. He then threw his lightsaber-like sword  
  
at the gang leader's bazooka, blowing it up in his face. Now the gang leader was really  
  
mad.  
  
"You're going to pay for this" said the gang leader in an angry voice.  
  
Then the gang leader took out two machine guns and started to fire at the Terminator. The  
  
Terminator then dodged the bullets like before, and grabbed two trash can lids. The bullets  
  
couldn't penetrate the metal, so the Terminator threw the two trash can lids at the gang  
  
leader, knocking the two machine guns out of his hand.  
  
"Alright, that's it!" shouted the gang leader.  
  
The gang leader then raced towards the Terminator. He tried to deliver some punchs to the  
  
Terminator, but the Terminator dodged everyone of them. Finally the gang leader had a direct  
  
hit. But unfortnately, since the Terminator was made of metal it hurt his hand.  
  
"Arrgghh!" screamed the gang leader as he was holding his hand "What are you made of?!"  
  
"I suggest you leave" said the Terminator, "my concerns are not with you."  
  
Scared by the Terminator, the gang leader left the area. Now the Terminator was free  
  
to enter the bar. Jack however did not know what was to come, because he was too busy  
  
drinking his tea he ordered early on. The Terminator entered the bar. All of the other  
  
customers of the bar looked at the Terminator in shock to see that he had survived such  
  
a fight outside.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" asked the robotic waiter in a cowardly voice.  
  
The Terminator ignored the robotic waiter. He spotted Samurai Jack in one of the bar's  
  
corners. He slowly approached the samurai. Jack could not sense his presence, because  
  
he was concentrating on drinking his tea.  
  
"Are you Samurai Jack?" asked the Terminator.  
  
"Yes I am him" replied Jack.  
  
"Aku has sent for me to destroy you" said the Terminator.  
  
"Aku?!" shouted Jack as he quickly turned around and was preparing to draw his sword.  
  
"Yes fugitive" said the Terminator, "I have come for you. I have only been built to  
  
terminate Samurai Jack!"  
  
Then the bartender quickly entered the scene to block Jack or the Terminator from fighting.  
  
"Please, please" said the bartender, "no fighting inside. Take it outside, not inside!"  
  
"Fine" said the Terminator, "I'll deal with the samurai outside."  
  
The two then walked outside of the bar. Jack could see that a previous battle had taken place  
  
outside of the bar after his arrival.  
  
"You must be a very skilled warrior" said Jack.  
  
"Warrior" laughed the Terminator, "I am a machine."  
  
The two then started their fighting stances. It looks like it's going to be one good  
  
fight to come. 


	3. The Showdown Begins

Jack and the Terminator  
  
Chapter 3: The Showdown Begins  
  
Jack and the Terminator prepared for a long battle ahead. Both of them studied their  
  
positions carefully. Then the Terminator launched his attack. Before he could hit Jack,  
  
he picked up the lightsaber-like sword that was laying on the ground. He then slashed it  
  
at Jack, but Jack managed to take his sword out and block his attack.  
  
"Why couldn't I destroy your weapon?" asked the Terminator as he was still struggling his  
  
weapon with Jack's.  
  
"My sword was crafted by my ancestors" replied Jack, "it represents all that is good, and it  
  
will destroy all that is evil. And it will destroy you!"  
  
"We'll see about that" said the Terminator.  
  
The Terminator pushs Jack right into the hover car that was parked in the bar's parking lot. Jack  
  
noticed the car and jumped on the top of it. The Terminator made his move and destroyed the  
  
hover car with his lightsaber-like sword, but Jack managed to dodge his attack. The samurai  
  
did a back flip and landed safely on the ground. Angered by this, the Terminator launched  
  
another attack against the samurai. The two fighters clashed together.  
  
"I will never let Aku win!" said Jack as he struggled with the Terminator.  
  
"Very well samurai" said the Terminator, "you won't be back."  
  
"We shall see" replied Jack.  
  
The two fighters leaped back into their original fighting positions. Both the Terminator  
  
and Jack were preparing for another round. Then at the same time, both Jack and the  
  
Terminator launched their attack. Jack's sword clashed with the Terminator's. When the  
  
attack was finished, Jack's pony tail was cut off by the Terminator. But Jack also  
  
destroyed the Terminator's sunglasses.  
  
"I liked those sunglasses" said the Terminator, "you will pay for that."  
  
Jack then turns his head toward the Terminator.  
  
"No" said Jack, "I can never allow Aku to win! You are Aku's henchman and I shall not  
  
allow you to defeat me. I can not allow you to refuse me to return to the past and undo  
  
Aku's evil."  
  
"I have been programmed to show no reason" said the Terminator, "why must I care for you?"  
  
"You must understand Aku's evil" said Jack, "look what he has done to this land."  
  
"I have no time for this" said the Terminator in a frustrated voice, "it's over samurai."  
  
"Very well then" sighed Jack, "prepare to fight to the finish."  
  
But what the two fighters didn't know is that there was a crowd gathering. Aku in his tower  
  
could see the battle happen.  
  
"Yes samurai" said Aku, "fight to the death. But you will soon become weak."  
  
Then Aku laughed out an evil laugh. Now it seems like the battle between Jack and the  
  
Terminator will continue. 


	4. New Battle Scene

Jack and the Terminator  
  
Chapter 4: New Battle Scene  
  
Jack and the Terminator were still fighting it off. The samurai noticed that his blade  
  
did not leave one mark on the Terminator. He also noticed a large crowd had gathered to  
  
watch the battle.  
  
"I can not continue fighting like this" said Jack to himself, "someone other than myself  
  
can get hurt."  
  
Then Jack noticed a warehouse nearby the bar. He figured he could lure the Terminator  
  
to another battleground. But before Jack could do anything, several of Aku's main  
  
security droids came to break up the fight.  
  
"Alright, alright" said one of the security droids, "nothing to see here. Just move on and  
  
go about your business."  
  
Then the head security droid noticed that Jack was on Aku's Most Wanted List.  
  
"So" said the head security droid, "this is the infamous Samurai Jack?"  
  
"Thank you for aiding Aku to find this fugitive" said a security droid to the Terminator.  
  
"You don't understand" said the Terminator, "I doubt he will go down easy with you as his  
  
opponent."  
  
Then Jack made the decision. He then made his pony tail and leaped over the crowd. The  
  
security droids and the Terminator noticed it.  
  
"What are you droids waiting for?!" shouted the head security droid, "Get that samurai!"  
  
While Jack was racing toward the warehouse, he noticed that it was a steel mill.  
  
"Perhaps this is the place where the final battle can take place" said Jack.  
  
When Jack finally arrived at the steel mill, he entered the warehouse. Mouments later, several  
  
security droids also arrived, along with the Terminator.  
  
"I know the samurai is in here" said the Terminator, "why don't you droids go ahead first?"  
  
The squad of security droids went ahead. While they were searching the warehouse, Jack was  
  
hiding behind some large boxs. When a security droid was patrolling the area, Jack  
  
leaped out and destroyed the security droid with his sword.  
  
"He's right there!" shouted one of the security droids, "Get him!"  
  
The security droids raced towards Jack. But Jack was too quick for them. Although the  
  
security droids did have guns, they missed Jack. At one point, Jack found himself  
  
cornered. He then leaped over the squad of security droids and with one blow of his  
  
sword destroyed them all.  
  
Then Jack noticed the Terminator clapping his hands.  
  
"Very good" said the Terminator, "but those were inferior machines you have destroyed. I  
  
will be more difficult."  
  
"We shall see about that" replied Jack.  
  
Jack tried to punch the Terminator, but the Terminator grabbed his hand. While the Terminator  
  
was holding Jack's fist, he punched the samurai into several boxs. But before Jack could open  
  
his eyes, the Terminator kicked Jack, sending Jack flying near a ladder. Jack quickly  
  
recovered from the attack and got up the ladder. He had noticed a construction crane on the  
  
floor of the warehouse when he first entered it.  
  
"You are inferior samurai" said the Terminator, "why don't you just surrender yourself to Aku?"  
  
"Never!" cried Jack, "I will never surrender to the evil Aku!"  
  
The Terminator then leaped onto the metal catwalk and delievered a flying kick to Jack. The  
  
attack sent Jack flying to the other side of the catwalk. Jack could see that he was directly  
  
over the melting steel.  
  
"Well, well, well" smiled the Terminator, "I get to drop you into this melting pot. This  
  
time samurai, you won't escape me!"  
  
Meanwhile in Aku's dark palace, Aku could see the entire battle being played out. Aku gazed  
  
an evil smile as he looked into the portal.  
  
"Yes!" said Aku, "Drop the samurai into that pot! I'll finally be rid of this fool once and  
  
for all!"  
  
Then Aku gave out an evil laugh.  
  
"Good bye samurai!" shouted Aku, "I won't miss you!" 


	5. End of the Terminator

Jack and the Terminator  
  
Chapter 5: End of the Terminator  
  
Jack was still weak after the last attack from the Terminator.  
  
"It seems you have met your end samurai" said the Terminator.  
  
Then the Terminator lift one of his feet and tried to stomp Jack. But Jack quickly  
  
dodged it. While Jack was dodging the Terminator's attacks, the gang leader that the  
  
Terminator earlier fought was in the warehouse watching the fight. The gang leader  
  
noticed that Jack needed a little help. So the gang leader went to the crane control. He  
  
moved the crane toward Jack.  
  
"Hey samurai!" shouted the gang leader, "I'm helping you out."  
  
Jack leaped onto the crane. The Terminator was furious that the gang leader helped  
  
Jack.  
  
"How dare you interfer with me!" shouted the Terminator, "No one tries to stop Aku and  
  
get away with it!"  
  
"We shall see about that" said the gang leader.  
  
The gang leader looked at the controls. He didn't know which buttons to push.  
  
"I wonder what button this one does?" said the gang leader as he pressed a yellow button.  
  
The yellow button actually lowered the crane into the melting steel. Then realizing what  
  
wrong the gang leader did, he quickly pressed a red button. The red button then moved  
  
the crane up. Jack then leaped onto the catwalk again.  
  
"Now it's my turn" said Jack as he drew his sword.  
  
The samurai made his attack against the Terminator. But the Terminator dodged every attempt. When  
  
Jack tried to kick the Terminator, the Terminator grabbed his leg. But Jack countered the  
  
the counter attack with another counter attack. He then did a back flip over the Terminator.  
  
"You pesky samurai" said the Terminator, "my master Aku would be please to see you gone."  
  
Then the Terminator made his final move against the samurai. He kicked Jack over the catwalk. But  
  
Jack hung onto the railing of the catwalk.  
  
"Now samurai" said the Terminator, "this is where you will end your journey."  
  
Then as Jack thought all would be over, he noticed the gang leader moving the crane toward  
  
him. Jack then lets go of the railing and grabs onto the chains of the crane.  
  
"What?!" shouted the Terminator, "Not again!"  
  
"Please, I need you to move the crane around this bounty hunter" said Jack to the gang leader at  
  
the crane control.  
  
"I'm trying my best" replied the gang leader.  
  
The crane moved toward the Terminator. He then took out his sword and aimed it at the  
  
Terminator. The sword dug right through the metal of the Terminator. The human features  
  
of the Terminator started to disappear and revealed a robotic skeleton instead. Jack then  
  
took out his sword and the robotic skeleton fell into the melting steel. Ending the reign  
  
of the Terminator.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Aku's palace, Aku was furious that his creation had failed. He had called  
  
an emergency meeting with his top scientists.  
  
"How can this be?!" shouted Aku, "You told me you programmed the machine to kill the samurai!"  
  
"P-p-please, m-master A-Aku" said the head scientist in a cowardly voice, "f-forgive m-me."  
  
"Hmmm" thought Aku as he was feeling his red beard, "No!"  
  
Then bright beams came out of Aku's eyes. The beams were aimed at the head the scientist. When the  
  
beams hit the head scientist, the head scientist vanished.  
  
"I have sent this scientist to the Pit of Hate" said Aku, "there he will be taught a lesson  
  
that failure is never an option."  
  
The other scientists then feared Aku after that incident. They then fled back to their labs ready  
  
for Aku's next special project.  
  
But back at the warehouse, Jack was greeted by the gang leader and his crew.  
  
"Well Jack" said the gang leader, "maybe being tough isn't everything."  
  
"We were thinking of joining you on your journey" said another gang member.  
  
"Well" said Jack, "I appreciate it, but the people in your neighborhood need you more than  
  
I do. Perhaps you can do some good here instead."  
  
"I see" said the gang leader, "yeah. Yeah, I like that. Okay samurai, you got youself a deal  
  
we will return our neighborhood back to glory."  
  
"Thank you" said Jack, "I'm sure you people will do just fine."  
  
After Jack and the gang leader said their good byes, Jack went off outside the city limits  
  
to his next adventure.  
  
The End 


End file.
